


Thinking Out Loud (Jelix)

by Jelixpo



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: Through the voice of Ed Sheeran and at the wedding reception of Wade and Molly, what starts out as a silly stunt becomes a dance filled with confused doubt, awkward moments, and a love that neither of them would want to change.





	

The decorations that hung around the room were stunning. White curtains cascaded down from the ceiling together in beautifully tied and intricately placed designs. White lights hand been wrapped up in the curtains as well, which spread a light glow throughout the whole room. The white curtains barely brushed against the wood flooring that brought a homely feeling to the fancy decorations. 

Ever so slightly, if you stood still, you could feel the rumble that went throughout the floor as the wedding guests danced along to a jazzy beat that flowed out of the DJ's speakers as he brought his own twist to the song that played.

Away from the dancers, but not over in the corner, stood the happy couple that had planned this whole reception for their big day, and next to them stood a certain green haired irish-man and a blonde swede.

"Seriously, congratulations you guys. We're so happy for you two." Jack smiled brightly at the newly weds, Wade and Molly, who smiled back just as bright.

"Thank you Séan. We're so glad you two could make it." Molly replied, looking over at Felix as she mentioned the two of them. Felix smiled and nodded in response.

"Oh, hey! There's Mark." Wade pointed out, turning to look over at the man who stood over in the corner talking with Amy.

"Well, let's go say hi then. See you around Séan, Felix." Molly smiled back at them, turning to walk with Wade over to Mark. Jack and Felix smiled back.

A silence passed between the two of them as they watched the couple walk away. Not an awkward silence, but a silence nonetheless. Just then, the DJ up on stage faded out the current, fast paced song that played over the speakers, and switched the song out. A single pluck of a bass guitar's strings sounded over the speakers and-

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

Jack and Felix, at the sound of it, whipped their heads to look at each other in amused shock, then both erupted in a fit of giggles. That one sentence had basically become a meme at this point, with all the vines and jokes that had been made out of it.

"This song is supposed be about love and shit, but I can't help but laugh!" Jack said to Felix, giggling between words.

"Well, let's try to make it about love again!" Felix spoke. Dramatically, he swung his arm out in front of him towards Jack, his palm facing up. Placing his other hand behind his back and bowing so low his hair almost touched the ground, in a horribly funny 'fancy' accent he asked, "may I have this dance~?"

Jack burst out into another fit of giggles, placing his finger over his mouth in a lazy attempt to cover his smile. Clearing his throat, he composed himself to the best of his ability.

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Jack replied back, creating a mix of his own british-irish 'fancy' accent.

Delicately placing his fingers onto the palm of Felix's hand as if he were the queen of England or some shit, Jack took his own dramatic bow toward the swede. They both came back up in sync and, not realizing that the other had the same plan, the both of them were adorned with duck faces. Another fit of giggles erupted from the two.

"Splendid," replied Felix, regaining his fancy composure. Jack did the same.

Felix lead Jack out to where all the other dancers were, positioning him and Jack next to the crowd of people that had already grabbed a dancing partner. Turning to face him, Felix raised Jack's hand with his own and positioned their hands so they rested comfortably together, then he placed his right hand onto Jack's side. Jack raised his left hand and placed his on Felix's shoulder. Once the two were in position, making sure that they were far enough away from the crowd that they would not bump into anyway, they began to dramatically sway back and forth, both of them taking ever chance they could to make the dance look as fake and comical as the president's wig. They made sure that they still stayed in time with the tempo of the song.

_So honey now. Take me into to your loving arms_

Jack looked around him at all the other dancers who were taking the song seriously. Boys and girls danced together, their hands in the same position as Jack and Felix's. For some reason, and it wasn't present what the reason was, Jack became very aware that he and Felix were the only pair of suits dancing together. The goofy grin that he had adorned a few moments ago faded as he continued to stare at the rest of the dancers. Jack didn't notice right away, but Felix had slowed his movements, his mind distracted by other thoughts.

"Hey," Jack quickly moved his head to look at the swede who had spoken to him.

"Is everything okay?" Felix asked, his eyes staring at Jack with slight worry. His eyebrows cast down with confusion at Jack's sudden mood change.

"I-uh. N-no. I mean, yes. I'm fine." Jack stuttered out, his mind still half on the crowd, half on Felix.

"Are you sure?" Felix pressed, knowing from Jack's sudden tension that he was not fine. Jack stared back at him, swallowing nervously as he thought for an answer.

"I-it's just," Jack paused, placing the words for his next sentence in order, "It's just that, I don't know. I just noticed that we're the only guys dancing together." Jack confessed, his eyes looking down at Felix's tie, not wanting to make eye contact with him after what he had just said. He knew how it sounded.

"Oh," Felix said, a little surprised, a little offended, but understanding, "is that a bad thing?" He asked. 

"No," Jack quickly blurted out, worried that he may have hurt Felix's feelings. A silence passed between them.

"Do you wanna stop?" Felix asked.

Jack bit his lip slightly, shifting his eyes around as he thought. He blinked confusedly.

"No," he muttered, breathing softly as he shook his head slightly.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

His eyes still stared down at Felix's tie as they swayed together to the music. Felix bent his neck down and brought their eyes together, causing Jack to suddenly become aware of himself again. He brought his face back up to look at Felix and Felix re-positioned his neck back into its original spot.

For a moment, Jack couldn't help but stare back into Felix's eyes. He couldn't quite understand why, but when he looked into them all the other people in the room seemed to disappear, as if they never existed. The waves of blue that stared into his own eyes managed to so easily calm his beating heart, taking away the panic that he had once had and replacing it with a new beat; one that was fueled by butterflies and a warmth that filled his stomach.

After a few silent moments, with only the music playing in the background to guide them along, Jack suddenly became aware of how long he had been staring at Felix, and quickly tore his eyes away and closed them. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to straighten his thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm making this super awkward," Jack apologized, opening his eyes again but making sure he kept them cast down at the floor.

"Hey, that's okay. I didn't think it was awkward," Felix replied, a caring smile spreading across his face. He honestly hadn't felt awkward about the situation at all, "It was just a moment of silence. It looked like you were thinking about a lot right then anyway." Jack closed his eyes again, furrowing his brow at the fact that Felix could so easily read him.

"It's just," Jack started, pausing as he turned his face and opened his eyes back up to look at Felix, "This is a whole new ball park for me, y'know? Like, I've never... y'know... like-liked a guy before. Much less been in a relationship with one. And I just... I..." Jack stuttered, staring up into Felix's eyes, searching for an answer to give him. Upon finding none, he sighed, "I don't know," he dropped his head back down in defeat.

"Hey, it's okay. I totally get it. It's like you said, it's a whole new ball park, and it's hard to know how to play when no one can teach you the rules," Felix soothed, bringing his mouth closer to Jack's ear to speak in hushed tones. Jack nodded in agreement, "I was there too. It's a confusing time, but pretty soon it becomes normal."

Jack nodded at Felix's words, glad to know that this was a normal feeling he was having.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan_

Felix leaned his head back to its original spot. Jack looked down at Felix's shoulder, thinking about what Felix had said. This was obviously a normal feeling that he was having, but that didn't make it feel any better. He loved Felix, he really did, and that fact that he was letting himself judge them by what he **thought** people might think of them really did make him disappointed in himself.

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

If he was going to be the one to judge the two of them, how could this relationship possibly work? He had to not let his mind's radical thoughts get to him. He took a deep breath.

_But baby now_

Turning his face inward, he laid the side of his head on Felix's shoulder. Thoughts flashed through his mind that Felix would be embarrassed by him doing this, that the people around them would be appalled that two men would do this in a public setting, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

_Take me into your loving arms_

Felix, smiling at the warmth that filled him when Jack laid his head on his shoulder, slid his right hand around Jack's lower back and pulled them into a closer dancing position, one that allowed both of their torsos to rest comfortably against each other as they swayed back and forth to the music.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding onto. The second Felix brought their bodies closer together all of Jack's panicked thoughts and worries washed away. The butterflies in his stomach all laid down to rest, leaving Jack with a comfortable warm feeling that hugged his heart and melted his brain. He loved Felix, he really did.

_Place your head on my beating heart_  
I'm thinking out loud  
Baby we found love right where we are 

As the bass took over the song and continued the melody, Jack and Felix swayed back and forth in time to the music. Their bodies fit perfectly together.

Felix turned his head to the side slightly and bent his head down, kissing Jack on his temple softly. Jack closed his eyes dreamily, allowing the warmth of Felix's lips to spread from their point of contact to his cheeks, causing a rosy pink blush to form across them. He nestled his head into the side of Felix's neck, smiling as he felt the vibrations of Felix's soft chuckle against his forehead. Felix lifted his head up slightly and rested his cheek on top of Jack's forehead comfortably.

_So baby now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars 

No one judged them. No one in that room judged them for a second. No one judged them because they didn't see two men dancing together. They saw two souls, two hearts, two minds, falling deeply in love.

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are 

_Oh maybe we found love right were we are  
And we found love right where we are_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick Jelix drabble I wrote today. Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
